


Turn the Lights Off, Carry Me Home

by theletterelle



Category: Bandom, Panic At The Disco
Genre: M/M, Non-Sexual Kink, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-27
Updated: 2011-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-28 05:45:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theletterelle/pseuds/theletterelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Brendon goes too high, Spencer can pull him back down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn the Lights Off, Carry Me Home

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "All the Small Things" by Blink-182.

It's well after two a.m, and Brendon's still riding his post-show high. Zack and Dallon collapsed long ago; Spencer's still awake, if a trifle heavy-lidded, and Ian is somehow matching Brendon beer for beer. Brendon outweighs Ian. Ian should be under the table at this point. Brendon's not sure why _he's_ not under the table at this point. He giggles.

"Ian Crawford," he sings, "you should go to sleep." Ian drains his beer and flips Brendon off. Brendon giggles again and flops onto the seat next to Spencer. "Spencer, Spencer Smith," he carols, "Spencer Spencer Smith, oh yeah."

Spencer smiles. Brendon can always make Spencer smile. The bus changes lanes, swaying, and Brendon falls on the floor. He and Spencer look at each other and burst out laughing.

"You are such a fucking dork," says Spencer affectionately.

"I am," agrees Brendon. "I am, it's all true."

Ian belches, which sets Brendon off into giggles again, and Spencer leans back against the seat before pushing himself upright. "Okay, you beat me. You guys can battle it out for the winner of the staying-up contest."

Brendon clutches at Spencer's pant leg. "Wait, wait, don't go." He flutters his eyelids at Spencer in what might be seduction. "I'm not going to be able to sleep if you go."

"Then you'll win the game," says Spencer.

"I don't wanna win," Brendon says. "Besides, I’ve gotten like eight hours of sleep in the last week or something. Spence, come on. I need to fall asleep too. Please?"

Spencer looks down, and Brendon can see the wheels turning in his head. "It's been a while," says Spencer finally. It has, it's been years. "You still want to do that?"

Brendon's giggles trail off, and he feels shy all of a sudden. He glances at Ian, who looks confused but interested. "Yeah," he says. "But, uh. Maybe you should explain."

Spencer sits down again. "So, yeah. You know Brendon by now, right? So you're not going to be surprised at anything weird. Right?

"I don't know," says Ian. "If you're going to tell me Brendon's about to turn into a vampire or a werewolf or a five-year-old, then yeah, that would surprise me. If it's not any of those things, then probably not."

"It's not," says Brendon. "For one thing, they don't exist--"

"Five-year-olds?" Ian says, amused.

Brendon rolls his eyes. "-- and for another, this isn't exactly an unheard-of thing. It's not, okay, not normal either, but it's just a thing."

Spencer takes over. "Brendon needs help coming down sometimes. Shows hype him up, and with that plus neverending jet lag, he'll stay up for days until he collapses. So. I kind of help him."

Ian's clearly not enlightened by the explanation, and Brendon feels like he'd better jump in. "He spanks me. No, dude, not like that, get that look off your face. It's not a sex thing. It's a..." he waves his hand in the air, for all the world like Gerard Way. "Not-sex thing."

"It settles him down," says Spencer, one hand on Brendon's shoulder. "Once he cries, he's usually able to fall asleep."

"I don't cry," Brendon says, offended.

"Oh shut up, you do too."

"I don't cry _much_."

"Bullshit." Spencer faces Ian. "So, yeah. If you're not cool with this, that's totally okay, but the other guys are sleeping, and we’d rather not do this in front of whoever’s driving, so we kind of need this space."

:There's a pause while Ian cracks open another beer and takes a swallow. "You think Singer and Marshall never got up to shit in the back of our bus?" he says finally. "Spanking is hardly the weirdest thing I've seen my band do."

"Are you okay with that, B?" Spencer's taking over, exactly what Brendon needs him to do.

"I'm at my best when I'm performing," says Brendon with an unfocused grin.

"All right, come up, then." Spencer reaches down to help Brendon stand up. Brendon tries to sprawl out on the seat, but "No, dumbass, you don't get to keep your pants up, what the hell's the matter with you?"

"Forgot," says Brendon, shucking his pants down to his knees. Spencer puts his fingers into the waistband of Brendon's underwear and pulls those down as well, then guides Brendon down and over his lap.

"The hell you did," says Spencer. Ian takes another gulp and burps again, and Brendon can feel Spencer glaring even from his face-down position. "Scuse me," says Ian.

Spencer rests a hand on Brendon's ass. It brings Brendon back, reminds him of the way things were before everything changed. Not that it's bad now, the way things shook out, not that he regrets anything that resulted. But sometimes he misses the way things used to be.

Spencer's other hand is rubbing gentle circles on Brendon's lower back. Brendon relaxes into it, and that's when Spencer smacks him, and Brendon jumps. Spencer keeps petting Brendon with one hand, and spanks him again with the other. "Ow," says Brendon.

"I'll ow you," Spencer says. He lands three in a row right across both Brendon's cheeks.

"You'll ow him? Is that supposed to be some kind of threat?" says Ian.

"Keep that up and you'll be next," Spencer mock-glowers. He slaps Brendon's ass a few more times, sending Brendon wriggling against him, then presses his hand against Brendon's back and starts laying into him.

It hurts at first, and Brendon would yell if they were alone and didn't have Zack and Dallon only a few feet away. Not that Zack hasn't heard him yell from this position before, but it's only polite not to wake him up. It hurts, and Brendon resents it hurting, and yeah, he literally asked for this, but he wants to get up and tell Spencer to go to hell. Still, he knows it always feels like that at first, and even though he's scowling and biting on his fist, he's waiting for the moment when it all smooths out, and oh. There it is. The hand on Brendon's back becomes a caress rather than a restraint, and what was pain at first is now a tingling glow.

Spencer's hand never seems to get tired or sore in this situation. He spanks Brendon in a metronomic rhythm that's easy to relax into, and if the spanks on the one and the three are accented, well that's only to be expected. There are surprises, like when Spencer speeds up, or syncopates, and as the spanking goes on, Spencer's hand comes down with more force, but it's easy to take. Brendon didn't realize how much he'd missed this.

But eventually the spanking is too hard for Brendon to keep silent anymore. It starts as whimpers, then escalates into stifled groans, then swearing. "God _damn_ ," says Brendon, "Fuck, fuck, fucking _ow_ ," but Spencer doesn't let it affect him or what he's doing. "Seriously, ow," Brendon says. Spencer doesn't pay attention.

Brendon didn't know, or didn't remember, that Spencer could hit this hard for this long. His swearing becomes more frantic, and his body stiffens to try to deal with the pain. Brendon can't remember why he asked Spencer to do this, why anyone would want this, and as that unrelenting hand comes down, he starts to beg. "Don't, Spence, okay, stop, no more, ow ow ow _don't_ , fuck, goddammit, stop..." He means it, but at the same time, he doesn't. His safeword is at the back of his mind, and he knows Spencer hasn't forgotten it, but to use it when it's not an actual emergency feels like failure, so he swears and begs and pleads instead. Spencer doesn't answer. He just keeps spanking.

There comes a point where the strain is too much. Brendon's going to break, or fall off, or jump up and scream at Spencer about how hitting is wrong and fuck you anyway you asshole. His body is tight and drawing in on itself, and then his eyes begin to prickle and his vision goes blurry. He blinks. Tears spill out.

Finally. It's a relief to have finally gotten to where he needs to be. A few more spanks, and the crying comes of its own accord. He lets it relax him, lets the tears carry out the tension and the mania and the exhaustion, and sobs into the cushion. Spencer doesn't stop. He knows when to stop, and he knows this isn't it.

Once released, the tears keep coming. Brendon's ass is on fire, but it doesn't matter. It feels so good to be able to just let everything go. Now he remembers why he wanted this. He cries until it's all gone, and he's left spent and quiet over Spencer's lap. That's when Spencer stops, and presses his hand against Brendon's burning skin. Brendon sniffles. Spencer pets his hair.

Spencer lets Brendon lie there for as long as he needs to, but when Brendon tries to move, Spencer helps him up. "You need help getting to bed?" Spencer asks, and Brendon nods. He probably could do it himself, but he wants Spencer near him right now. He takes a step and nearly lands on the floor.

"You probably want to take the pants off before you try to walk," offers Ian. Spencer snorts a laugh and helps Brendon step out of them, and walks him to his bunk. "Okay, there you go. You're good. Dude, no, rolling on your back is a bad idea right now. Face down, okay? All right." Spencer turns out Brendon's light and pulls his curtain shut. "Night,"

"Night," Brendon mumbles and closes his eyes. He's still a little shaky, and his nose is running, and his breath hiccups in his chest every thirty seconds or so, but he can rest. He feels sleep stealing over him. He lets it carry him away.


End file.
